User blog:Mickey-D 0505/My Story: One Dance
Hey, this is one of my fanfiction stories, some people may have already read it, but if you haven't then here it is :) I hope you like it! Jack POV I can't believe I agreed to go to the dance. I'm not a dancer, and yet somehow, the rest of the guys had managed to convince me to go. A slow song started playing through the speakers. "I'm gonna go ask Kelsey to dance with me." Jerry said, getting up from his chair beside me. He started making his way through the crowd to find his crush. "Well," Milton stood up too. "I'd better go find my lady. She'll be looking for me." He left the table as well. Eddie had gone long ago to hit on Stacey Wiseman, so I was left alone. I sighed and sat down in Milton's abandoned seat, playing with the uneaten food on the table in front of me. Just then, Kim came through the crowd looking upset. She dropped into the chair beside me. "You okay?" I asked her. I didn't like seeing her when she wasn't happy, it broke my heart. Okay, you caught me, and I will admit it. I, Jack Ryan Anderson, loved the girl that sat beside me now. It started out as a crush, but had developed into more in the past year. "No!" She yelled back at me. "No one has asked me to dance!" She folded her arms on the table and put her head in them. "I'm such a loser." The words were muffled but I still heard them. "Alright," I stood up, and Kim looked at me in confusion. I held out my hand to her. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I made my voice sound like I was proposing to her. She giggled at my goofiness and bit her lip. "Why yes Jack, I would love to dance with you." She stood up and placed her small, soft hand in mine. That was when I saw her dress for the first time. It was strapless, sparkly gold, and she looked absolutely stunning in it. No other girl in the room compared to her. Not one. I smiled and lead her to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck, while my hands held her waist gently. We swayed back and forth, then I decided to take a risk, I pulled her closer to me. She was tense at first, but relaxed quickly and laid her head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered to me. Her breath tickled my neck, sending small waves of heat through my body. Get yourself together! I mentally kicked myself. Kim is your best friend, and even though you love her more than you should, you don't want to ruin your friendship! "It's my pleasure, Kimmy." I replied when I realized I hadn't said anything. After a few moments, something hard came down on my chest. "OW!" I stage whispered. Kim had whacked me. "Don't call me Kimmy." She snuggled back into my neck. I hoped she couldn't hear the hammering of my heart, or see the blush rising to my cheeks. We stood there, just swaying, for what seemed like forever. And I loved it. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay like this, with Kim safe in my arms. She pulled back suddenly to look me in the eyes, then I saw she was leaning in, and I felt myself doing the same. Our foreheads touched, my nose brushed hers. She seemed to have stopped breathing all together, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Our lips got closer, just centimetres apart- Unfortunately, the song ended then, changing to a poppy dance song, and both Kim and I snapped out of our trances, breaking away from each other. "Um...I-I have to go." Kim said, letting me go abruptly and towards the doors of the gym. "What just happened?" I asked myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran through the crowd after her. The classrooms were all locked, and I couldn't find Kim anywhere. She probably went home... "Come on Kim, Why'd you run away from him!" I stopped in my tracks as I passed one of the girls bathrooms. I peaked in the door and saw Kim in front of the mirror, talking to herself. "You're such a coward for not staying there!" No one else was in the hallway, so I slipped inside the bathroom and locked the door behind me so no one would come in. "Kim?" I said quietly. She jumped ten feet in the air and put a hand to her chest, trying to get her breathing under control. "God, Jack, don't scare me like that again!" She yelled at me. Then she realized something. "Wait, you're not allowed in the girls bathroom, get out!" She came up to me and tried pushing me towards the door, but I didn't move. "Kim, stop." I told her. She didn't stop her actions to get me out, so I grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the nearest wall, holding her arms above her head. "I said stop." I whispered. She looked at me with her big, brown eyes, heat rising up on her cheeks as she realized how close we were. I leaned in to touch our foreheads together. "Kimmy, there's something I need to tell you." I said. "W-What?" She stuttered nevously. I leaned forward more so our noses touched. She gasped a little at the movement. Then I moved my head so my mouth was near her ear, ready to tell her what I've been keeping inside for so long. "I love you." I whispered to her. She shivered and I met her eyes again. "I-I love you too." She said. "You do?" I asked, shocked. She just nodded. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck. As I kissed my way up her face, she tensed under my touch. "Relax." I told her. She listened, and soon began moaning as I kept kissing her. "Jack." I pulled back to look at her. "Kiss me." I didn't have to be told twice. I leaned in a pressed my lips to hers. It may sound girly, but I felt sparks, saw fireworks, the whole bit. I pressed her further into the wall, getting her as close to me as possible. My tongue crossed her bottom lip and she almost instantly let me in. I explored her mouth, commiting it to my memory. Kim put her hands up my shirt, feeling my chest and abs. She moaned again as I flexed against her hand. I could tell she was running out of air, so I kissed down her throat again. She screamed my name as I sucked on a spot near her collarbone, gripping my forearms tighter. I kept sucking until I knew I had left a mark. When I pulled back, indeed, there was a purple brown bruise on her neck. Kim grabbed my face and brought it towards hers again. I kissed her hard, making it deep and passionate. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist. She began kissing me frantically, like she couldn't get enough of me. "You're beautiful Kimmy, so beautiful." I said against her lips. She pulled away from me, standing on her own feet again and looked down. "Jack, I'm not beautiful. There are lots of girls prettier than me. Donna Tobin... Heather Clark... Cathy Davis..." She drifted off. "No," I said firmly. Kim met my eyes and looked at me in confusion. "Out of all the girls in that room tonight, you were the only one I saw. You took my breath away, you always do." "I do?" She asked, her eyes softening. I gave a small laugh. "Always! When I saw you on my first day, you were so stunning I was nervous to talk to you, and even when you're covered in sweat at the dojo, you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I said, my eyes never leaving hers. She smiled at me. "That's the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me." I gave her a smile in return. "And Jack, when I saw you on your first day, I could tell you were different then the other boys. That was the fist thing I liked about you." She blushed. I kissed her hot cheek. "I think we should get back to the dance." I started to pull away from her, but she pulled me right back. "Where are you going? I'm not done." Kim said with a grin. I smirked back at her and kissed her on the lips again. We made out for ten more minutes before we pulled apart. I grabbed her hand and reopened the door to the bathroom. I looked at the clock and realized that the dance was way over and we were late for karate practise. We both ran as fast as we could to the dojo. When we burst through the doors, everyone turned their attention to us. "Where did you guys go?" Jerry asked. "We couldn't find you after that slow dance." Kim and I shared a secretive look before turning our attention back to Jerry. "Nowhere." We replied with innocent smiles. So that's the story, I hope you liked it :) Category:Blog posts